Un' Expected Love
by Enchantress Candie
Summary: Love is never obvious, yeah right! Love is almost always expected. What happens when our two favorite chacters deal with an 'un'ecpexted expected love. RHr fluff
1. Chapter 1: Soundless sleep

A/N: Ok, This is going to be a fluffy, and hopefully it will be around 20 chapters give or take a few. Also, I will up date it every monday...unless I become lazy, then just yell at me! So enjoy! Candie

Disclaimer: Obviously I am not J. K. Rowling, otherwise I would not be posting stories on this site, I would be writting the 6th book. Also both songs in this chapter, are not mine.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was sitting outside, by the lake, looking up at the sky. It was cold and a little foggy. Her hair had drops of dew in it and in her arms was an old tattered book. Hermione rubbed one of her arms, because she had goose-bumps. She knew she should go in or she would make her cold worse, but it was so tranquil and beautiful.

A light snow began to fall bits fell on her winter cloak and chestnut curls. This caused Hermione to hug her cloak tighter around her. The snow was even more of a reason not to go in, she loved the snow. Hermione turned over on her stomach and carefully opened the old book. It had songs that she had written in fourth year. She smiled when she turned to a page titled,"Under Your Spell."

Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped. She had promised to meet Ron and Harry to help them with their homework. Hermione jumped up and dusted off her cloak and head toward the castle. She stomped up the staircase in a rush. Ron had been over protective of her lately and would chew her out for even being in the library without him knowing for example. Hermione found it both sweet and extremely annoying. She broke into a run to the portrait whole.

"Fairy Lights,"she said entering the common room.

Ron and Harry were sitting in a corner of the packed common room playing wizard's chess. It appeared that as always Ron was winning. Hermione walked solemnly over to them,"You call this homework,eh?" Said Hermione sarcastically.

"Ello Hermione." Harry replied concentrating very hard on the game at hand, as if he could really win.  
"Hermione!" Ron said looking up from their game,"Where have you been?" He asked curiously.  
Hermione sighed,"I was outside reading,"

"Hermione, you really shouldn't be outside when you this sick,"He said disapprovingly.

"Lay off her Ron, she is a big girl you know. Able to take care of herself." Harry said still not looking up.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said sitting down beside them to watch them play.

"Ok, I guess you right Harry," Ron replied with a sigh,"Checkmate."he added smirking.

"Curses!"Harry said annoyed.  
Hermione laughed,"Did you really think you would win?" She asked curiously. Harry shook his head with a sigh. Ron smiled in big-egoed triumph.

"Oh, Mum wanted me to ask if either of you wanted to come to the burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked packing the chess pieces up.

"Sure!" Harry said immediately.

"I'll write mum and ask her if I can tonight." Hermione said smiling.

"I'm going to bed."Harry said yawning and stalked of toward his dormitory. Once he reached his bed he smirked knowing all to well he wasn't the least bit tired.

Hermione and Ron were now sitting on the couch by the fire. The common room was completely empty now expect for a few giggling 2nd year girls in a corner. Hermione was, as always reading. She turned the pages in her old song book until she came to her favorite song. Ron was slaving away on unfinished homework. Crookshanks was purring contentedly on Hermione's lap. Ron scowled at the cat, Crookshanks in turn replied by hissing.

Hermione looked at the two sadly,"Why do you two hate each other so much?" She asked curiously.

"I hate him because he hogs all your attention," Ron said before releasing what he had said.

Hermione rolled her eyes,"No I don't, and that's sad...your jealous of a cat!"

Ron's ears turned red and he returned back to his easy. Hermione began singing the song in her head, then without releasing it she began singing it,

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me" She sang very softly.

Ron looked blankly at her for a moment then returned to his easy before she noticed he had heard her. She finally released she was singing aloud and blushed she prayed Ron hadn't heard her.

A few minutes she yawned growing tired.

"Hermione you look tired, you should go to sleep." Ron said.

"I'd love to, but I'd rather avoid my dormitory..." Hermione said closing her book and setting it on the table in front of her.

"Why?" Ron asked sounding concerned.

"Well, there's a bogart in one of the closets and when everyone else is in my dormitory it doesn't bother me, but with the giggle twins gone. It's frankly just creepy." Hermione replied truefully.

"Oh," Ron said and returned to his easy, which still wasn't done yet.

Hermione help Ron with his easy for a couple of minutes, but then she fell fast asleep.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered to see if she was really asleep, He smiled and pushed a curl out of her face tucking it behind her ear. He stayed up for another hour working on his homework until he too fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: How awkward

A/N:Hey! Thanks for the review, don't worry I won't get lazy...hopefully anyway! Candie

Disclaimer: Ok, I am NOT J. K. Rowling...if you think I am then your terribly daft!

----------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up pleasantly the next morning. Her eyes flickered open and she looked around,"Why am I in the Common Room?" she whispered. She decided she had probably just fallen asleep on the couch. Her eye's widened in shock releasing that her head was resting on Ron's shoulder. She sat up with a jolt and began blushing furiously.

An hour later Ron woke up as well and stretched. He yawned,"Morning 'mione,"

Hermione looked up from her book,"Oh morning Ron." She said a bit nervously. She returned to her book trying to hid the fact that she was blushing, come on Herm, she told herself, calm down, she scowled.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Either in his dorm asleep or in the Great Hall eating breakfast already," Hermione said looking up from her book again.

"Ooo, food...I'm hungry now.." Ron said stupidly.

"Ron, really is that all you ever think about food?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it is...well mostly." He added, his shaggy red hair covered his eyes, as well as his ears, thankfully, since they were turning red.

"I'll be back, I'm getting dressed before I go and eat." Hermione said matter-of-factly standing up and heading toward the stairs.

Ron too went up to his dorm to get dressed when he returned he stood there in shock. He had never seen Hermione in muggle clothes since she stayed the summer with him in 5th year, sure it had only been one year, but she had....changed.

Hermione was wairing a knee length white skirt, that was jagged at the bottom. Her shirt was light blue and it said,"Incocent until proven guilty". Ron was wearing his usual maroon jumper his Mom had knitted him, how he hated it so, and a pair of too short jeans.

Hermione didn't notice he was back yet, because, once again, she was reading.

"Mione you coming?" Ron asked finally.

Hermione didn't hear him thought to caught up in her book. So Ron walked over to her and snatched the book from her,"Hey!" she cried grabbing for the book. Ron held it above his head, completely out of her reach. She crossed her arms over her chest,"What Ron?" she asked.

"Are you coming to breakfast or not?" He asked smirking.

"Oh yes!" She said with a laugh and stood up. They walked together down the many stair cases. Hermione had quiet a lead,"Come on walk faster you git"  
She said meaning to have said it under her breath.

"What did you call me?" Ron asked and stopped walking.

Hermione turned around innoccently,"I said," she replied very slowly,"Hurry up you git," She gave him a smile as if she hadn't insulted him in the slightest.

Ron ran toward her but she had already began to race down the steps. Ron, sadly, was the faster runner and caught Hermione easily, he pinned her against one of the walls holding her wrist.

"Don't ever call me that again,"He said in a serious tone before smilling,"Besides I'm not slow, I caught you didn't I."

Hermione glared at him trying to act mad but failed and began smiling too.  
Ron, oblivious to the fact he had his best friend pinned against a wall, heard faint footsteps and released how odd this would look. He let go of Hermione quickly, his ears turning red. They began once more down the stairs, this time in an awkward silence. They walked trough the doors and into the great hall. Where they did indeed find Harry already there. Strangely no one had started eating though and all the plates were still food-free.

"Ello Mate," Ron said sitting down beside Harry.

"Ello Ron, Hermione." Harry said looking irritable at the fact he still had no food.

"What's all this about?" Ron said gesturing to the foodless plates.

Harry shurged,"No Idea."

"I bet there is an announcement, that's why there is no food yet,"Hermione said matter of facty sitting down in front of the two of them.

At that very moment, proving Hermione right, once again, Dumbledor stood up and held up his hand for silence. Instantly everyone, but one or two Slytherins, became quiet.

"This year on December the 17th, Hogwarts shall be hosting a ball to all students 3rd year and up. It shall begin at 9 o'clock. So, boys get a date soon as you only have a week's time." Dumbledor said with a small wink and sat back down. He waved his hand and food began to rightfully appear.

"No! No! No!" Harry moaned,"Not again..." he whined remembering the last desaiterest ball. Harry dropped his head straight onto his plate, plainly not noticing that it had been filled with food,"ACK!" He said as Ron and Hermione started laughing. He desperately started to wipe off the mashed potatoes from his face.

"If that isn't a sign of havoc I don't know what is..." Harry said angrily.

"Come Harry, of course it's a sign, but not of havoc...It just proves your an idiot!" Ron said laughing, his face red.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry replied.

"Boys," Hermione said shaking her head in disapproval. 


End file.
